


What Qualifies As A Few Too Many Words? One

by GothMoth



Series: May's Phantastical Callings [23]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Ghost King Danny, ghost speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: He’s well aware you’re confused, but he’s a little tied up right now





	What Qualifies As A Few Too Many Words? One

Mr. Dex jolts up out of his chair as a rather pissed off looking red skinned ghosts slams down onto his desk, cracking and splintering the desk in the process. With all the students jumping out of their seats as well, a fair amount of them drawing ectoweapons and pointing them at the ghost. 

It really shows how used to this ghost crap everyone is, that no one shoots when it lunges on and pins down Mr. Dex. 

Danny’s not sure what to make of this, he's never seen this ghost before and he can read the confusion on his face as everyone is yelling or snapping at him. Danny was one of the few people not pointing a weapon of some kind at him. Not being one to carry ectoweapons since that shit just hurt him. Plus, it would make him look weak to any ghosts. Relying on ghost hunter weapons instead of his ghost abilities, was flat-out insulting to some ghost. It was different if it was something he made himself, or just some capture device. 

Danny can tell the ghost being confused is just making him angrier, quickly realising why he’s confused as he talks, in ghost speak, “ŵhęrę įß Phæñtöm, ñëëd Phæñtöm”. Clueing in that this guy clearly doesn’t know English, maybe doesn’t know any human language. It’s not like that was exactly uncommon. Especially with the Ghost Zone native ghost species, which most of the more animalistic types were. Watching as he snaps around his snouted head and his tail thrashes more and more aggressively. 

Glimpsing that a few of his more trigger happy classmates look on the verge of shooting, and it’s obvious to Danny this ghost will not react well to violence. Likely fighting back aggressively, there was something desperate about his demeanour and desperate always meant willing to do whatever. Mentally groaning, as it’s clear he’s got a job to do. 

Pretty well the entire class gapes, confused, as Danny skilfully slips in front of everyone. Waving behind him for everyone to pause or stand down; which makes zero sense to them as this ghost is clearly dangerous and Danny wasn’t even armed. Not to mention, since when did he take charge of any situation really? Well, ok he has done it before with ghost stuff. This was just different somehow. 

Watching as the ghost squints its eyes at Danny and bares its teeth, before Danny confuses the class even more, speaking in some weird scratchy sounding language, “dœ ñōt çüt thę hûmæñ. Ŵhÿ dœ ÿœû ñëëd Phæñtöm¿”. 

The ghost loosens his hold on Mr. Dex, likely a bit out of shock, enough for the teacher to scoot away. No one else’s moves though, as the two have a bit of a conversation. A highly confusing one to everyone else. 

“Ÿœû ßpëåk ghœßt, çhįłd?”, shaking his head, “ñø mættęr, ŵhęrę įß Phæñtöm? Mŷ pęœpłę ñëëd hęłp, GÏŴ, pœįšœñ”. Danny’s officially not impressed, anything with the GIW was bad and poisoning is exactly the kind of thing they’d do. Standing up straight, “Ï æm hë, įñ hûmæñ førm”, Danny flicks his eyes to his classmates, “thęÿ dœ ñõt kñœŵ”. Flicking his eyes back to the, now a bit startled, ghost. But he quickly accepts this knowledge and shows it with a sharp nod. 

Danny looks up a bit at the tall ghost as he stands nearly upright, Danny maintains his own calm but wary stance as his classmates shuffle nervously and side-eye him. The ghost speaks, accenting his words with one hand as he does so, “ßpræÿęd ßœmęthįñg œñ öûr łæñd, łæñd æñd çrøpß męłtęd. Öûr ėçtöpłåßm įßñ’t prøçęßßįñg ñütrįęñtß rįght”. Now Danny’s just plain worried, that could be deadly, “æńÿ fædęd¿ Fædīñg¿”.

The rest of the class is just getting progressively more confused, as Danny looks like he’s sad or something. His tones changed to be more like soft static than fast scratching. The other ghost also seems almost cautious and sad, “fædīñg, ÿęß. Ŵë dœ ñōt kñœŵ ŵhåt thę pœįšœñ įß”. Whatever that response was, Danny’s clearly not happy with it. And Star has had enough of the weirdness, “Danny what’s going on? What language even is this?”. 

Danny gets their confusion but he can’t really deal with that right now, waving her off as he continues talking to the ghost, “dïd ÿœû ßëë thę ßpræÿ¿”. The ghost nods rapidly and draws the symbol for cold to emphasise how cold it was, “pūrpłë, çøłd, ßhįmmęręd”. Danny’s ran into something like that from them before, minus the shimmering. But, knowing his parents to sell to the GIW sometimes. Could likely explain that, they’d made stuff that was like pixie dust but the “sparkles” were more like tiny sharp needles. Slivers of blood blossom thorns mixed with ecto-rejecto. And unlike their ecto-dejecto, this stuff worked. Frowning, “Ï æm fæmįłär. Ŵîłł ñëëd tœ fętçh ßûppłįęß. Høŵ’d ÿœû gēt hërë¿”. 

Danny feels a bit bad about Star throwing up her hands, and most of the class glaring at him now. But he’s more interested in this issue and the ghost holding out a charm, somewhat similar to ClockWork’s time medallions but instead like like two spirals intertwined and going in opposite directions. 

The ghost tosses one to him as he talks, “łœçætïœń mėdäłłïœńß, gët ŵhęrę ÿœû ñëëd tœ bę”. Danny gets the implications of that, the thing must already be set to wherever this guy’s from. Nodding strongly at the ghost, who pushes the spirals together to be touching, before leaving though a strange purple portal. 

Danny, muttering to himself, “ŵęłł thęñ”. Before turning to his class, “çæñ’t ęxpłäįñ-”, shaking his head and clearing his throat, “got places to be, so save it”. Waving his hand at them before booking it out of the room. Fully catching Kwan mutter, “what the fuck just happened?”. 

Danny’s thankful the whole ordeal actually didn’t take that long, sure, he’d have been pretty well fucked if he didn’t already have a bunch of anti-agents made up for pretty well all his parents, The GIW’s, Red’s, and Vlad’s, shit. But the Revlex’s where pretty well tickled pink at the quick efficient help. They weren’t about to start calling him saviour or great one, but guardian was pretty damn close, not to mention less embarrassing. Most ghosts and humans called him that anyway. 

Managing to get back before class even finished, rubbing at his neck awkwardly as he slinks inside. “I wouldn’t even bother sitting back down, Fenton”, Mr. Dex’s soft tone is far more appreciated than Star’s practically pissed one, “yeah, you better spill what all that was”. 

Sighing, “yeah saw that coming. You, uh, all know how the GIW are trash, yeah?”. Danny still gets a good laugh at how people would actively chase those guys out of town. They really were more extreme than his parents and more open about it, which earned them the scorn of the whole damn town. Excluding his parents, anyway. 

Watching all the nodding heads, “well they were extra trash recently. Went and poisoned a random ghost clan. That ghost was just looking for help”. Kwan shakes his head, “got a funny way of asking for it”. Danny shrugs, ghosts were just violent things by nature. And attacking was a pretty damn quick way to get Phantoms attention, plus that crap had to be messing with the guys head some. 

“Speaking of asking, I’ll ask again, since you so rudely shoved me off last time. What the hell was that language?”, Star is flat-out glaring daggers at him. He gets it, really, he confused the hell out of them; but being a confusing mess was practically a requirement for him, being the little walking impossibility that he was. Shrugging, “does it matter? Just words. My family’s been around some, you pick things up when you travel”. 

Pretty well the whole class is glaring at him now, cause he’s not giving them what they want. But that’s just too bad for them, their curiosity just really wasn’t that important. 

Chuckling some as the bell goes off, his next period is a free one so he’s really in no rush. Perfectly content to just watch them all scuttle off to their next classes so they can’t really hound him. 

Mr. Dex walks up, “thanks for what you did back there. You could have stayed out of it, let things play out. Would have saved you the current hassle”. Danny waves off the appreciation, “think nothing of it. No really, if you want to do me a favour in return or whatever, then just forget this ever happened”. 

“You really are a mystery, even to me; and I’m supposed to be the teacher here”, Danny can read that his teacher’s not really happy about that. So Danny makes a show of being amused, chuckling some, “then I’m exactly what I need to be”. No one ever really understood a hero, that was half the point. Otherwise, people would get too involved, your secrets in the open to be used against you, it would make you predictable too; a deadly combination for the hero or anyone around them. 

So he’ll stick to being an enigma, even if they resent Fenton for it. 

**End.**


End file.
